Application of organic semiconductor materials having charge (electron, hole) transporting properties to organic photoelectric conversion elements (organic solar cells, photosensors, and the like) has been examined and, for example, an organic solar cell using fullerene derivatives has been examined. For example, a [6,6]-phenyl C61-butyric acid methyl ester (hereinafter sometimes referred to as [60]-PCBM) is known as a fullerene derivative (see Advanced Functional Materials, Vol. 13 (2003), p. 85).